Elinhir
Elinhir is one of the nine major kingdoms located in Hammerfell and is the capital of both the Craglorn region and the Proving Grounds region of Craglorn. Elinhir is the City of Mages that is the home of the Blackcaster Mages Guild, one of the most powerful magic covens located in Tamriel, rivaling the likes of the Synod and the College of Winterhold. Elinhir is noted as being part of Hammerfell's Crown faction. By game *Elinhir (Arena) *Elinhir (Online) Description Geography Despite being the capital of Craglorn, the city of Elinhir is located on the eastern edge of the region, just before the Jerall Mountains in northern Cyrodiil. Since before its foundation, Elinhir has had an affinity with Magicka and this has affected the city throughout the years, both good and bad. The city was built on the eastern river of Craglorn; other notable locations exist the river such as the border gate to Cyrodiil and the Nedic tower called the Aetherian Archive. Another river flows in Elinhir's southern district, which leads to a lake hidden in the Dragontail Mountains. Elinhir is perhaps one of the biggest cities in northern Hammerfell, that includes the Kingdom of Sentinel to the west and the northern borders of Bangkorai. Unlike the other cities in Hammerfell, Elinhir was originally built by the Nedes, and it was one of the very few remnants of their culture that still exist to this day. The Nedes eventually faded away into obscurity by integrating with the other human races of Tamriel. The seat of power in Elinhir is the Apex Tower, a large Nedic structure nestled in the southern cliffs in Elinhir. The tower is the biggest structure in Elinhir and can easily be spotted from a distance. Traditions *The Redguard youth of Elinhir celebrate the New Life Festival with an event called Secret Sanguine. Each person must give someone a present that dares someone to perform something lascivious. The giver's name is not revealed, and it is up to the recipient to guess who their Secret Sanguine is.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/new-life-festival-interview-part-2 New Life Festival Interview - Part 2] History First Era During the Alessian Reforms, Ryain Direnni rebelled against the Alessians after Rislav Larich defeated Emperor Gorieus near the city of Skingrad. After the Battle of Glenumbra Moors, Ryain advanced through the Iliac Bay and eventually the Dragontail Mountains in Craglorn. Ryain was able to capture land from the westernmost point of Greater Bretony to the Kingdom of Elinhir and the Kingdom of Markarth. The city of Orsinium had been besieged by the Direnni Elves around the same time as well.Once Second Era Elinhir during the early years of the Second Era, was similar to the other settlements in Craglorn such as Belkarth and Dragonstar. These towns were considered the wild and lawless backwater nations of Hammerfell, and it was settled by those unbefitting of the Reman Empire and the kingdoms of Hammerfell. It was not until a man named Felix Augustus the Blackcaster and his group of mages arrived into Elinhir where the city actually flourished amidst the lawless reaches of Craglorn. According to folklore, the Blackcasters was a rebellious group of mages from the Mages Guild that were almost as equal as the bandits in Craglorn.The Flourishing of Elinhir In reality, Felix Augustus left the Mages Guild to expand the borders beyond the Imperial Province, to expand the guild's reach into Craglorn. He would write letters to his guild mates in Cyrodiil to provide insight into his recent exploits. He eventually signed the Apex Accord with the leaders of Elinhir, the purpose of the Apex Accord was to have the Blackcasters study the Nedic Apex Tower of Elinhir all the while they protect the city from invaders such as the Iron Orcs of Upper Craglorn and the Greycloak Bandits of the Belkarth Region. The then mayor of Elinhir refused the proposal initially until the city was besieged by the Iron Orcs. The Blackcasters were able to drive them off with ease, and Augustus was named the new Mayor of Elinhir. The Apex Accord was signed, and the Blackcasters remained Elinhir's protectors for years. In his youth, the future head of the Ebonheart Pact, Jorunn the Skald-King, traveled to many cities located in Tamriel to study the arts in his pursuit for his artistic and philosophical interests. The cities he has traveled to are Elinhir, Mournhold, Sutch, Stormhold, and even Solitude in the Kingdom of Western Skyrim. It was likely that Prince Jorunn went to the Blackcaster Academy to study the Elinhiran arts and practice in magic.Jorunn the Skald-King (Book) During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the region of Craglorn was seeing an influx of Magicka that caused the people of Craglorn to spiral into a rage. The then leader of the Blackcasters, Yamanu-ko was being corrupted by the foul entity called the Serpent. Through her, the Serpent was able to corrupt the Blackcasters and use them to control his army of Atronachs. The Blackcasters destroyed the city of Elinhir using the strongest form of Shadow Magic and raining it down upon the city's denizens. The remaining few fled the city and settled on the outskirts, looking up their once beautiful city, now a war zone unlike any other.Events in Supreme Power A group of adventurers traveled to the city of Elinhir on their quest to defeat the Serpent and to bring peace in Craglorn. A citizen of Elinhir told the adventures of a resistance group located deep within the Elinhir Sewerworks and a planned assassination attempt on Yamanu-ko at the central Apex tower. The Sewers were infested with thralls to the Serpent called the Spellfiend. The leader of the resistance, Minerva Lauzon traveled with the adventures to the twin apex towers to the east and west to disable the barrier protecting the central Apex tower. The two towers were guarded by Yamanu-ko's two apprentices, Leta Doniticus and Avys Areleth. Both were defeated by the adventurers, and the soon traveled to the central Apex Tower. Yamanu-ko fought the heroes to the death, and she ultimately lost her life in the process. Elinhir was ravaged, and it took many months for it to rebuild. Third Era The War of Bend'r-Mahk ravaged the Reach from as far as northern Wrothgar near the city of Jehanna to eastern Craglorn near the city of Elinhir. Resistance against the Nordic invaders was slowly diminishing, and the fronts on both cities soon gave way. The war ended when a mysterious warrior called the Soul of Conflict defeated a strange creature made of Shadow Magic called the Umbra' Keth at the Crypt of Hearts. The war was used by Pergan Asuul to test the power of the Umbra' Keth and to use it for their own malicious purposes.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Skyrim''Events in During the Imperial Simulacrum in 3E 399, the city of Elinhir was one of the eight kingdoms of Hammerfell, and it was under the rule of Queen Fhimke-i. Elinhir was connected to several townships such as the towns of Nimbel Moor, Stonedale, and the city of Falcrenth in Skyrim. At one point, the Eternal Champion had visited the city in their quest for a piece of the Staff of Chaos to defeat Jagar Tharn in the Imperial Palace.Events in Around the time of the Oblivion Crisis in 3E 433, King Lhotun of Sentinel underwent different political, militaristic, and religious mission to keep the regions across the Alik'r Desert under his wing. Many opposed his tyranny, and small forms of rebellion occurred throughout Hammerfell. The biggest revolution originated from the city of Elinhir when High Prophet Ayaan-si gathered high-ranking members of the True Crowns to fight against Lhotun's government called Lhotunic. Ayaan-si's rebellion was able to free the Fiefdom of Totambu from Sentinel, and he established forays across the borders of Bergama and the Dak'fron Desert. By the time the Oblivion Crisis officially occurred, the rebellion had reached the Totambu Fiefdom. The outcome is unknown, but it was likely halted by the invasion.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Hammerfell'' Gallery Elinhir (Arena).png|Elinhir circa 3E 399. Trivia *When Arena was going to be a tournament-based game, each city was going to have their own gladiatorial team that would fight other groups. Elinhir's team was known as the Blackcasters.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] Appearances * * * es:Elinhir ru:Элинир Category:Lore: Hammerfell Locations Category:Cities in Hammerfell Category:Lore: Cities